In an application of a vehicle power battery, a plurality of battery modules generally are connected by connectors so as to satisfy a requirement of power output, and each of the battery modules is formed by a plurality of cells. Therefore, the reliability and safety of the vehicle power battery is affected directly by the connecting reliability between the battery modules.
A conventional connection between the battery modules is mainly achieved by using a metal member with low resistance, such as a copper wire or a copper piece, and screws. However, vibrations with different frequencies may cause the screw to loosen during the vehicle traveling, which may cause interruption of the power supplying. Moreover, after the screw loosening, the copper wire may freely swing in the battery, which may cause short circuit.
An anti-loosening structure is provided to prevent the screw from being loosened. However, because the copper wire has a heavy weight but no fixing structure, the copper wire generates an outward tensile force against the screw, so that the screw will loosen, which may cause short circuit.
A conventional connector of the battery module comprises a metal piece and at least one layer of arch-shaped metal foil, two ends of the metal piece are connected to terminals of adjacent battery modules respectively, and the metal foil is disposed between the two ends of the metal piece. However, the metal foil is easy to break under a large impact force. Moreover, adjacent battery modules share one connector, so that two ends of the connector should be connected to the terminals of the adjacent battery modules respectively, which may decrease the assembling ability of the battery module.